


A change of status

by thefictitiousfiend



Category: DC Animated Universe, Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons)
Genre: F/M, pregnancy reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 17:04:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7540855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefictitiousfiend/pseuds/thefictitiousfiend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspiration drawn from this ( http://orig01.deviantart.net/0311/f/2011/105/d/0/d04fba6ef8c91a691443baaa89bf8f7d-d3dttgi.jpg ) amazing piece of art, made by Kazekuro on DeviantArt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A change of status

A cold wind blew, typical for Gotham, he knew, but still worse than what he was accustomed to in Hub city. He nearly winced when Helena emerged from the shadows, noting how much worse the cold had to be biting in her in attire. Or lack of it. He, at least, was in a full suit with a matching over coat- not to mention the fuzzy orange socks, but that was a secret shared by Helena, himself, and whatever NSA rat had been listening in on their call that day- so he was largely protected. Helena was dressed in her usual crime fighting out fit. I.E., hardly concealing purple leather and a cape accompanied by high boots. Not that he would necessarily complain, under most circumstances.  
  
"You said it was urgent?" Vic asked her, all business even as he embraced her. It wasn't often she called him randomly this late at night, and he feared for the worst. "Nothing bad, babydoll." Helena cooed, smiling up at him. "Just wanted to tell you as soon as I realized."  
  
He frowned at that, brow furrowing in confusion. A rare expression to see on him, if one was able to see his face at all, though it was now concealed behind his Pseudoderm mask. "Realized what?" He asked, one hand subconsciously moving upward to stroke her cheek lightly.  
  
"That we're going to need to move somewhere bigger than your apartment soon." She clarified, only to be met with more confused silence from the faceless vigilante. "Vic..." She paused, lips pursing for a minute as if she were debating on whether or not to actually speak the next sentence. "....I'm pregnant."  
  
More weighted silence followed, for a gravely extended period of time. So long, in fact, that doubt and worry began to gnaw at Helena's stomach. "Babydoll?" She prompted in a whisper, frowning up at him. Her eyes grew a touch wet, but she quickly blinked them dry once more, withholding any sign of sadness. "If- If you don't want to help raise it, I-" Her halting sentence was cut short, however, by Vic grabbing her face tenderly in both his hands.  
  
"No." He whispered, voice as wet as his eyes likely were. "I want nothing more than to go through this with you, Helena." He murmured, pressing his face lightly to hers, too preoccupied now to release the gas which would allow his mask to come off.  
  
A quiet sound escaped Helena then, close to a relieved sob though she would deny till judgment day that that was what it was. "I love you Vic." She whispered, turning around in his embrace so her back was pressed to his chest. And yes, maybe she slipped inside his coat just a bit. Baddass superheroines can feel the cold too, after all.  
  
"I love you too Helena." Vic whispered back, resting his head against the back of hers even as she turned her own to be able to look back at him.  
"Will we be ok?" She asked, finally letting her nerves show through.  
"Not a doubt in my mind, my angel." He pressed his hands to her stomach, his eyes sliding closed. He knew it was illogical. He knew that it refuted every law of biology. But he would swear to his dying day, that in that moment, he could actually feel their child growing inside her. They both knew they weren't in for an easy journey, but doing what they did on a normal basis wasn't easy either.  
They also both knew that there was no one they would rather go through it with.


End file.
